Finding Love
by Anime Weirdo 0o
Summary: Their back for a second shot at love. Will Levy decide to tell Gajeel what went down or will she keep it a secret never telling Gajeel how she really feels? Will anyone else get involved? Who knows, all of it will go down in this sequel, so stay tuned chapters loaded every view days ;) ;0.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Love**

 **A/N: This is the sequel to Love Sick the first GaLe fanfic I made. When we left off Levy left the guild to change her clothes, a few minutes later she comes back and sits next to Lucy.**

 **Chapter 1: The "Confession"**

Levy: Hey Lu how's it going?

Lucy: Now that you mention it I do have a problem

Levy: Oh really, what is it?

Lucy: It's actually at my house

Levy: Oh okay

Lucy: Alright then let's go

 _Levy and Lucy finally make it to their destination Lucy's house._

Levy: Your house is nice Lu ,but it's dark too

Lucy: _closes door_ So tell Levy tell us what happened?

Levy: What do you mean by us?

 _Mira appears from the shadows with a smirk on her face and rope in her hand._

Mira: Why me of course silly, tell us what happened and I won't have to tie you up

Levy: _clueless_ What do you mean

Lucy: What happened between you and Gajeel on that mission?

Levy: W-what do you mean n-nothing happened a-at all, hehe?

Lucy and Mira: You brought this upon yourself

 _Lucy and Mira tie Levy up to a chair and sit in front of her as if their cops interrogating Levy._

Levy: This is insane!

Lucy: You're overreacting Levy all we wanted were answers

Mira: So tell us what happened, we are your friends after all right Levy?

Levy:(stubborn) Like I said nothing happened between us (mumbles)

Lucy: (anxious) What did you say?

Levy: I said 'you guys need to let me go!'

Mira: Time for plan B

Levy:(worried) What's plan B?

Lucy: I was hoping I didn't have to do this _sigh, pulls out a silver key._ Open!Gate of The Southern Cross! Crux!

Levy: Why did you summon a spirit?

Crux: I was summoned?

Lucy: Could you tell me what happened on Levy and Gajeel's mission?

Crux:(thinks) Interesting (yells _,frightens Levy)_ Do to certain circumstances I am unable to verbally say what happened, but i can show you

Lucy: Since when have you been able to do that?!

Crux: Ever since you increased your magic power

Mira: I guess training pays off, when you not in a battle with enemies,dragons or old guild masters am I right?

Lucy: Yea you sure are, so Crux may we see?

Crux: As you wish (projects an image onto the wall)

 **One Hour Later**

Levy: Oh no (worries, face turns bright red) I...Uh... Um

Crux: Goodbye (disappears)

 _Mira and Lucy turn to Levy with a smirk on their face._

Mira and Lucy: So that's what you call... Nothing?!

Levy:(spazzes out in gibberish) didjgxkgxkgc!? It just happened okay?

Lucy: Sure it did _smirk_

Natsu enters the room with Happy utterly confused about the situation at hand never even noticing Mirajane in the shadows.

Natsu: What's going on?!

Happy: Is this some kind of voodoo stuff?!

Levy: That's absurd! I've been tired up for an hour

Lucy: This is all apart of my story (shoots a glare at Levy) we are playing it out to check for flaws so far there aren't any

Mira:(comes from the shadows and unties Levy) This should help

Natsu and Happy: Mira!? When did you get here?!

Mira: What do you mean I've always been here, well I hope to do this another time girls (leaves)

Levy: I gotta g-go n-now hehe

Natsu: Hey Levy are you okay?!

Levy:(spazzes) Nothing happened at all it was just a week STOP ASKING! (leaves)

Happy: What was all that about

Lucy: Just guy troubles _smirk_

Happy: Hey Lucy?

Lucy: Yea?

Happy: Y'know you look creepy when you smile like that?

Lucy: Shut it you stupid cat!

 **On the Streets of Magnolia**

Levy: This is terrible now Lucy and Mira now, it not that they shouldn't but I don't know id their gonna tell someone or even Gajeel _sigh_

 _A villager in a cloak approaches Levy as she walks._

Villager: Excuse me ma'am, but are you Levy Mcgarden

Levy: Yes I am why?

Villager: You cured my village just a day ago and Jack and Jill said they missed you

Levy: Oh really. That's good to here could you tell them I said hi?

Villager: Sure, I brought you a gift from Jack and Jill its the first of many good day to you (leaves)

Levy: Oh, goodbye then (thinks) _I should open this at my apartment_

 _Levy walks back to her and meets with a door full of presents, she takes them all inside and looks at them all noticing one for Gajeel._

Levy: I guess they sent it to the wrong place hehe

 _Lacrima rings,_

Levy: Huh? _Answers to see Jet and Droy_

Jet and Droy: Hi Levy!

Levy: Oh hi guys

Jet: We just wanted to see how you were doing

Levy: Is Gajeel there?

Droy: No he's not here? Hehe yep _lying_

 _In the background_

 _Gajeel: (Natsu pushes Gajeel) You wanna fight or somethin Salamander!?_

 _Natsu: I guess you're asking to get your butt kicked or something?!_

Levy: Oh really?

Jet: Y-yep hehe

Levy: It doesn't matter (picks up present) I'm coming back to the guild anyway (hangs up)

 **At the Guild**

Levy: Hm (looks around)

Girl Guild Members: Hey what's that present she's got?

Wendy:(walks over, while drinking milkshake) It looks pretty

Erza: Wendy I have a special mission for you

Wendy: Oh you do?

Evergreen: Since Levy will never suspect it

Juvia: You need to play as a spy for us girls

Cana: To see what that present is and who it for

Carla: I'll be with... The girls for moral support

Wendy: Okay...(walks up to Levy)

Levy: Oh hey Wendy

Wendy: U-um (looks back)

Levy: Yea?

Wendy:(thinks) _Right, I got do this for the girls_ Who's the present for?

Levy: Oh (looks at present) It's do Gajeel and do you know where Gajeel is?

Wendy: Huh? He's the infirmary?

Levy: Oh?! But it's not from me, it's from a villager hehehe, uh...yea gotta go bye! (leaves in a hurry)

Wendy:(goes back to the girls) I know who it's for...(disappointed) Just not what it is

Erza: That's good enough,

Cana: So?! Who's it for?!

Carla: Come on spit it out

Wendy: Right, it was for (whispers) Gajeel

Girls: What?!

Wendy: Uh-Huh

Erza: We need to look deeper into the situation (looks at Wendy) I'm gonna need you

Wendy: Me?!

Erza: Yes, to put a voice recorder in her room

Wendy: Really?!

Erza: Yes!

Wendy: Okay okay

 _Wendy and the girls leave to fulfill the plan and Levy enters the infirmary._

Levy: Hello?

Gajeel: Whaddaya want?

Natsu: Hey Levy!

Mira: Hey Levy how's it going?

Levy:(backs away slowly) Oh hey there... Mira

 **A/N: So how was the first chapter? PM me and tell me what you think also stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm open to constructive criticism, just don't hate on it. See you next time more like tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Making of A Plan**

Natsu: Hey Levy! When you leave outta of here make sure you tell them I won the fight, got it wink

Gajeel: That's a lie! We all know I won

Levy: giggle From the looks of it, it seems like you both lost

Mira: So... Who's the present for?

Natsu: Is it for me?!

Levy: No, not really, it's actually for Gajeel

Gajeel: Huh?(blushes)

Levy: Oh it's not from m-me it-it's from P-pachi the owner of t-that diner y-you went to

Gajeel: So, you gonna give my stuff?

Levy: (looks at present) Oh yea right (hands him the present) O-okay b-bye! (runs out of the infirmary)

Natsu: How come you got something?!

Mira: That was odd

Gajeel: I guess it's because I'm better than you Salamander (opens box to see metal sheets)

Natsu: Lucky

Gajeel: (eats the sheets) I never even knew his name, whatever at least I got food

 **Outside of the Infirmary**

Levy: _I've decided I'm going to tell Gajeel what happened,but I don't know how, I know it seems like a bad idea but I'm gonna ask Lucy for help._ Hey Lu! I have a question

Lucy: Oh hey Levy what is it?

Levy: I've decided to tell Gajeel,but I don't know how

Lucy: Let's talk about this at my house

Levy:(worried) I t-think m-my apartment is a b-better place

Lucy: Okay

 _The two girls leave the guild to then arrive at Levy's apartment at Fairy Hills._

 **In Levy's apartment**

Lucy: So about this situa- (trips over presents) Ow

Levy: Sorry about that Lu (moves presents) I forgot to move those **sits on my bed**

Lucy: It's okay **sits down in a chair** So why did you want to tell him in the first place?

Levy: I just felt it was unfair that I was the only one who knew and he was there and I just felt like I was keeping a huge secret from him that he should know

Lucy: I see how you feel

Levy: So can you help me?

Lucy: why don't you just talk to him when he's sitting down in the guild, just stay away from Jet and Droy in the process they might freak out

Levy: Thanks Lu

Lucy: Speaking of freaking out I should get home before I freak out on Natsu and Happy for messing up my house,bye!

Levy: Bye Lu!

 _After Lucy leaves five minutes later Wendy,Carla,Erza,Evergreen,Mira,Cana and Juvia enter Levy's room all at once in a hurry._

Levy: Oh hey guys!

Carla: We heard it all

Levy:Huh?!

Wendy: **Eyes tear up** I was told to put it in your room **pulls out listening lacrima** It wasn't my choice **begins to cry** I didn't mean to invade your personal space! **runs over and hugs Levy**

Levy: **comforts Wendy** It's okay and if you wanted to know so bad,but didn't you really have to do all of that

Erza: If we did ask it would be less interesting and I never thought my spy **shoot a glare at Wendy** would fess up so quickly

Mira: I never said anything...Until after they told me they listened in on your conversation

Levy: Well that was helpful

Cana:(Drunk) We _hic_ should make _hic_ a plan _hic_ to get Gajeel to _hic_ to listen to what you have to say _passes out_

Levy: Is she okay?!

Mira: She's fine she just drunk to much or didn't get enough sleep

Evergreen: But Cana is right we need to make a plan

Juvia: Since I'm a friend of Gajeel I could talk him into going to the meeting point

Erza: But where would it be?

Wendy: They could go to my friend's dad's bar that's near by

Evergreen: Perfect, all you need Levy

Levy: Me?!

Carla: Is a new outfit

Mira: I can help you with that

Levy: O-okay?

Wendy: I will be there to help chose your outfit with Mira

Erza: Alright then time to set this plan in motion!

 **A/N: There you have it another chapter done. In the next chapter the plan will finally unravel. Who know something amazing might even happen. Like I've said before if you have any thoughts or ideas I should add to the story please message me, as all ways I'm open to constructive criticism. Sorry this chapter might've been short homework is way to much and I got writers block so this is as much as I could get this time so, Peace Out! ;)**


End file.
